


FORBIDDEN | SAMO

by kimwig



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Forbidden Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwig/pseuds/kimwig
Summary: "I'm marrying your brother! We can't keep doing this."A pure love story from the old times. A story about a burning passion that has forcefully been put out.A story of a forbidden love.Reuploaded from my Instagram (@thekimwig)
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 19





	FORBIDDEN | SAMO

"We shouldn't be doing this." she breathed out, lips swollen and legs shaking as the younger pinned her against the tree.  
  
They had told their families they would be out for mushroom picking since one of the biggest dinners of their lives was near. Yet they did anything but that. Their baskets were thrown to the ground, almost falling into the crystal waters of the lake.  
  
"I know," Sana mumbled against the older's skin, fingers pushing up her very long dress, the one her mother had gifted for her seventeenth birthday "I just can't help it."  
  
It was forbidden, everything Sana thought of doing to Momo. She would go to hell, she knew, but for some reason she didn't mind. Not when the older would whimper out her name, try to stop her but eventually let herself be taken care of the younger.  
  
"I'm marrying your brother! We can't keep doing this." Momo gasped, head resting against the tree as her legs shook. She shouldn't be doing this, not when the night of her wedding was approaching.  
  
"I know," Sana repeated "I'm not sure if it is the thrill of breaking the rules or just that I want you all for myself, but I don't think I will be ever able to stop."  
Momo was driving Sana crazy.  
  
Sana was driving Momo crazy.  
  
"Please don't," she pulled on the younger's hair "I don't want you to."  
  
It was forbidden.  
  
"I'm so jealous of him," Sana husked, they had to be home soon "Sometimes I imagine how would they react if they knew."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Everyone. Our families, the village, society," the younger stopped her movements, taking Momo's hand into her own "I want to let everybody know."  
  
They were misfits. God's mistakes.  
  
"We can't," Momo whispered "I'd rather have you in my life as a sister-in-law than losing you forever."  
  
Night was approaching. The girls had been out for way too long.  
  
"I love you." Sana was crying as she spoke, arms desperately holding the older.  
  
Their lips touched and they both knew it was the last time because it was forbidden.  
  
Their love was forbidden.


End file.
